Hand hygiene is critical to preventing the spread of infection, germs, and/or disease, for example, in the hospital environment. Many hospitals and other health care facilities implement hand sanitization protocols under which hospital and other health care workers are required to wash or sanitize their hands at regular intervals or during certain actions such as entering a patient's room. In order to maintain compliance with such protocols, hospital workers and other health care workers may have convenient access to hand sanitizers.